In the Name of Vengeance
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: Severus gains his innocence with what took it in the first place.


7. In the Name of Vengeance.  
  
She was dead. He kept saying it over and over again in his head but it wouldn=t register. She had been everything to him. Constance had been his life. And now she was gone.  
  
Killed by Bellatrix and Lucius. Two people he had once considered friends, never agin though, he wanted nothing more now than for them to be dead.  
  
ASeverus...  
  
Speak of the devil. He kept his back to the door.  
  
ALucius. What can I do for you.?  
  
His rage was boiling to the surface at a rate that could only mean it would explode at any moment.  
  
AYou didn=t attend the last meeting. Why.?  
  
AI was at a funeral. I have to put on a show. You know that.  
  
Lucius accepted this for now.  
  
ASo which pitiful member of the Order was buried last then.? The werewolf.? Or the Aurors.? Or maybe it was...  
  
He didn=t have a chance to finish when Severus spun around and hit him with a spell the Dark Lord himself would have been proud of. Lucius flew with a sickening crunch into the wall of Snape=s office. Three of the jars on the wall shattered in a flurry around Lucius, none of them could harm anyone, but to anyone who didn=t know their potions backwards, they were very threatening.  
  
She=d have known. She knew her potions better than anybody he knew.  
  
Lucius stumbled to his feet with his expression half enraged, half frightened.  
  
ATraitor...  
  
He smirked and tried to Apparate to his master, but he couldn=t.  
  
AShould have read Hogwarts: A History=. You=ll have a job Apparating in this castle.  
  
AThen we duel.  
  
Lucius hit him with a nasty jinx that would have killed a normal person, but it wasn=t that effective on anyone who had the Dark Mark on their skin. Severus was merely winded.  
  
But it gave Lucius chance to try and hit him again, however Severus was too quick for him, he jumped behind his desk and grimaced as two more of his jars exploded.  
  
They sparred back and forth for a few minutes before Severus saw his opening. He sent a summoning spell at the bolts that were holding up the shelves and they quickly flew into his hands, causing an almighty crash as the contents of the jars exploded all around Lucius, leading him to become distracted by the chance of poisoning. Severus knew, however, that nothing in any of the jars was poisonous, they were there to make him look more menacing.  
  
She=d have understood.  
  
Thinking again of what Lucius and Bella did his rage reached the surface again.  
  
ACrucio.!!!  
  
Lucius, taken aback by the sudden spell, was lifted off his feet agin and his head crunched nastily with the doorframe. He was still alive though, he was screaming.  
  
And Severus was revelling in it.  
  
But he was a reasonable man, he knew that this, although it was to satisfy his own need for vengeance, was not the right path to take.  
  
He lifted his spell and as Malfoy was panting on the floor he tied him with chords from his wand.  
  
And Malfoy lay still and silent.  
  
But Severus didn=t know he was playing dead as he was catching his breath by leaning against the desk and he didn=t notice Lucius= wand hard slowly moving to casting height. He didn=t hear Malfoy mutter a slashing spell.  
  
But he did feel it when Lucius sent the purple cross at his chest. Doing the only thing that came to his mind Severus cast the killing curse at his once friend.  
  
Lucius hit the ground and Severus felt the spell begin to take hold of his heart and bloodstream. He began to fall to the floor, feeling his heart begin to slow down, but then it just froze in its descent. He knew it would. He had seen the full effects of this spell before. It would be a few hours before his life ended for good. And in Severus= opinion it couldn=t come quickly enough.  
  
He had nothing left to live for and he knew that soon he would be with her. He would feel her warm skin agin and see her smile, regardless of where she was he knew he would find her now.  
  
His war was over. 


End file.
